Livingston Zéro
by Garbhan
Summary: Le Lieutenant Drake "Zero" Krohne, chef section d'une unité de Recherche Sauvetage et Combat, se voit propulser contre un ennemi donc on se passerait bien. English version coming soon.


- Lampes.

Le sas s'ouvrit sous les halos des lampes montées et au bruit des bottes magnétiques s'avançant pour pénétrer dans la frégate.

Le SSV Belial avait disparu cela faisait une semaine dans une zone sensible, en territoire esclavagiste. Sa mission était le maintien de la paix et montrer une présence Alliance dans le secteur. Après deux mois de mission sans autre incident que deux blessés et une vingtaine de pirates arrêtés, il sortit tout simplement du réseau Alliance. Le SSV Dunkerk fut alors réquisitionné, avec à son bord les membres de la section de Recherche Sauvetage et Combat du sixième d'infanterie spatiale. Leur mission : retrouver les débris du SSV Belial des survivants ou le vaisseau lui-même et les origines de sa disparition. Et c'est le vaisseau, sans signe électrique ou électronique autre que l'énergie de secours qui fut débusqué en orbite autour d'une lune d'Akal II, planète forestière peu voir non colonisée par les races intelligentes connues. Quelques communautés, deux ou trois tout au plus vivant en autarcie et sans grand amour pour l'Alliance. Après une heure de tentative de prise de contact, l'assaut fut finalement autorisé, et la douzaine d'hommes des deux groupes de combat pénétra le vaisseau fantôme par son sas avant.

D'un geste de main, Drake lança le top-action pour un groupe d'avancer au Centre de Commandement pendant que le reste allait au cockpit et sécurisait la passerelle d'opérations. Les faisceaux balayaient les quelques faibles ampoules rouges et oranges de secours au rythme des pas et annonces des soldats, rendant la scène encore plus étrange pour le chef de mission.

- SSV Dunkerk, annonça-t-il par son communicateur en refermant le sas derrière lui, Livingston en place, vous pouvez orbiter. On vous tient au courant. Aucun signe de vie à l'accueil.

- Bien compris Livingston. Retour en orbite.

Un bruit métallique sourd résonna contre la porte scellée, signalant le départ du vaisseau de secours, laissant ainsi la section seule à bord du désert Belial. Reposant sa main sur le garde-main de son arme, il lança un regard de chaque côté de la passerelle. Sortant du cockpit, un homme secoua la tête.

- Personne Lieut'nant.

- Lieutenant, groupe Deux. Personne au Centre Opérations.

Drake fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun signe de gang ou groupe esclavagiste à l'entrée du vaisseau, ce qui était usuel pour ces ahuris. Ils aimaient signer leur fait.

- Comment ça personne ?

- Pas de cadavres, de sang ou trace de combat.

- Aucun signe de vie ou trace de corps, rajouta Kaplan.

Réfléchissant un instant, Drake s'avança vers le Centre Opérations rejoindre le groupe Deux. Des fusils braqués vers l'ascenseur et les portes menant à l'armurerie et centre névralgique du vaisseau qui semblait s'être fermé comme la gueule d'une grosse bête sur la section du lieutenant.

- groupe Deux, tenez le Centre et cockpit, voyez à rallumer la bête. Groupe Un, on va visiter étage par étage. Armurerie et Antenne communication. Sergent Holwitz, tenez-moi informé des avaries.

Un datapad sous la main, le sous-officier secoua la tête, impuissant.

- Y a pas d'avarie pour le moment Lieutenant. C'est comme si le vaisseau s'était mis en hibernation.

- Alors allumez au fur et à mesure de nos recherches.

- Entendu.

Repartant au trot, Drake épaula son arme et fit signe au sergent Kaplan de progresser. Les portes s'ouvrant, les néons derrière le groupe d'assaut clignotèrent un instant avant de s'allumer. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- Livingston, SSV Dunkerk, on commence à lire de l'ELNIT par chez-vous. Tout va bien ?

- Affirmatif Dunkerk, répliqua le sergent posté au cockpit, on relance la génératrice pièce par pièce. Aucun signe d'équipage. On vous tient au courant, le lieutenant avance et fouille.

- Compris Livingston. Bonne chasse. Terminé.

A peine quelques mètres de fait le long des coursives, que le premier homme s'arrêta net, se collant au mur.

- Sergent, il manque une capsule de sauvetage.

- Une seule ?

- Je pense. Je vois les autres.

N'eut-il seulement finit sa phrase qu'un cliquetis métallique glaça le sang du groupe Deux.

- Livingston Livingston, j'ai un pique ELNIT, je répète pique ELNIT depuis le centre du vaisseau et hangar. C'est encore vous ?

Au cockpit, le sergent Holowitz fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à son équipier de gauche qui secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que… Dunkerk négatif.

La porte d'une capsule sauta, s'enfonçant dans le mur d'en face et une figure androïde en surgit.

- Contact avant ! Husk Husk Husk!

Le premier homme, le caporal Krienz, mit un genou à terre et ouvrit le feu, pendant que le second homme de colonne se colla à lui debout, l'imitant et criblant de balle la créature. S'écroulant au sol en hurlant, trois autres –comme des diables en boîte – sautèrent de la capsule, mais cette fois pour foncer sur les membres du groupe Deux. De son côté, Drake se cala contre le mur à l'opposé de Krienz et ouvrit le feu à son tour. L'accrochage ne dura que quelques secondes, mais après le silence pesant du SSV Belial, la décharge de coups de feu sembla assourdissante. Le troisième humanoïde s'écroula sans vie aux pieds du caporal qui le chassa d'un coup de crosse. Un soldat devança Drake pour prendre sa place, se décalant contre le mur jusqu'au coin de la coursive, jetant un œil par ce dernier.

- Libre.

Se reculant d'un pas, le chef de section enclencha son micro.

- groupe Un groupe Un, de Zéro, avertissement : présence hostile Husk confirmée. Possibilité d'y en avoir plus que rencontré. Terminé.

D'un mouvement de tête il fit signe au reste du groupe d'avancer et continuer.

- Krienz, ouvrez la voie, but le hangar. C'est le seul lieu assez haut. Groupe Deux nous progressons hangar. Sergent, des explosifs ?

- Waljack en a Lieutenant.

- Affirmatif, répliqua ce dernier en tapotant son sac à dos.

Plus lentement, et tendu, le groupe avança, les lumières de la salle s'allumant sur leur passage.

- Il manque trois capsules de plus Lieutenant, annonça Krienz en passant devant les portes scellées de l'une d'elle.

- Entendu.

Arrivant aux escaliers menant au hangar, l'homme de tête leva un bras, braquant son faisceau lumineux sur la première marche.

- Krienz ? demanda le sergent.

- Du sang. Rouge humain.


End file.
